La mejor opción
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Lo que le falta de entretenimiento al destino lo compensa con drama y desdicha.


El mago que no cree en deidades, pero que tampoco niega su posible existencia. Con todos sus viajes y la experiencia que ha adquirido tras ellos llegó a la triste conclusión de que cada deidad y su legado son proporcionalmente similares a sus álter egos.

Entonces, con tantas _mentiras verdaderas_ rodeándolo, que le quedaba?, simple, un mínimo común, el poder que lo relaciona todo con un fin imposible de concebir; ineludible, inevitable…

 _El destino_

Todas las religiones tenían su propia perspectiva del destino, pero esta ya hacia ligada sobre las bases y valores de cada una de sus respectivas culturas, por lo que decidió desligar el destino y hacerse uno con este poder.

Ahora el destino pasaba a ser su fiel _amigo_ , que si bien podría fallarle, siempre le facilitaría la posibilidad de entretenerse, de una manera u otra. Hisoka encontraría en estos caminos y posibilidades exquisitos por más dolorosos que sean.

Como por ejemplo en esta ocasión.

La cita de hoy era con un antiguo cliente, Hisoka no estaba corto de dinero, pero sabe que para el siguiente golpe (Una lucha contra Kuroro) el efectivo podría ser necesario para contratar señuelos de calidad, sin mencionar que Kurapika podría querer algo más que sólo venganza, por lo que prefiere asegurarse antes de caer víctimas de una cifra sorpresa. Sin embargo, su gran amigo, el destino, amablemente decidió hacer del día de Hisoka algo mucho más interesante.

Esta vez la cita con el destino era en el cementerio de la ciudad de York, en una tarde nublada y depresiva. Donde el fiel siervo del destino se encontraba siguiendo a la persona culpable de su obsesiva atención.

Machi… él la había divisado dos cuadras atrás cuando captó su atención y sin que la Kunoichi se diera cuenta el payaso la siguió en silencio tomando todas las precauciones posibles.

Parecía abatida, y era notorio ya que su cara tiende a carecer de emociones, o de un toque que muestre importancia en su rostro. La visible preocupación de su enfermera preferida obligó a Hisoka a cambiar de prioridades

Tal vez su _amigo_ deseaba consuelo para esta pobre oveja perdida, y este fue lo suficientemente cordial con Hisoka para escogerlo como el buen samaritano del día.

Entonces, a mitad de camino la kunoichi se detiene, el arlequín metros atrás para en seco, el jura haber sido descubierto y lamenta el hecho de haber bajado la guardia por creer que la percepción de la asesina estaba siendo comprometida.

El deja de respirar mientras observa a Machi deliberar sobre algo, ¿realmente habrá sido descubierto?. Pasan los segundos, y Machi desliza furtivamente la mirada hacia una tienda cerca de la entrada del cementerio; se trata de una tienda de flores…

"Falsa alarma" se dice el arlequín con una sonrisa cómplice, ahora todo tiene sentido, Machi no es una persona que tiende abrirse a los demás, incluso si se trata de una persona muerta le costara trabajo seguir el protocolo que usa la gente común para saludar a un ser querido desde el mundo terrenal.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿quién será el afortunado cadáver quien recibirá dichas flores?

"Espero que no se trate de un ex" se dijo el mago antes de continuar siguiéndola manteniendo una distancia segura.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron a su destino.

Era una lápida sencilla, aislada del resto, descansaba a los pies de un árbol cortado, el arlequín no podía distinguir el nombre a esta distancia pero si se acercaba corría el riesgo de ser atrapado, pero si tiene suerte podría encontrarse con una Machi hablándole a un objeto inanimado.

El arlequín se rio de su imaginación. Jamás en la vida esperaría que la reina de hielo hiciera ese tipo de cosas-

"Hola abuela…"

El aire del arlequín fue súbitamente atrapado en su garganta al mismo tiempo que cernía su mano sobre su boca para no emitir ruido alguno, esta podría ser una gran revelación…

"¿Cómo has estado?"

El payaso amplió más sus ojos, no podía creerlo, Machi, su querida y apática enfermera, le estaba hablando a un ente carente de vida.

"Lamento no haberte visitado para tu cumpleaños" dijo poniendo el ramo a los pies de la lápida, Hisoka estaba pasmado.

La inquietante indiferencia que definía Machi había desaparecido incluso de su voz, sonaba afligida, levemente colmada de remordimiento, nostalgia y tristeza; todo esto teñido con un tinte de cariño y apego, nada típico de ella, no importa por donde se mirara o escuchara. La fría asesina, estaba teniendo una conversación mucho más emocional que cualquier otra charla que haya visto tener con otro compañero del Ryodan, y lo estaba haciendo con una piedra… Era casi injusto, el esperaba que le arrojara las flores y se fuera.

Repentinamente el arlequín la escucha mofarse "¿Cuantas veces hemos hecho esto?, creo que me estoy acercando a la vigésima vez que vengo a verte, y me sigo sintiendo igual de ridícula que la primera" le escuchó decir, entonces Hisoka fue abatido por la culpabilidad.

Él sabe que estaba siendo injusto con Machi, siendo un asesino, él puede llegar a valorar mucho más a un objeto que la vida de un cercano, por lo menos Machi tenía el valor y la decencia de demostrar respeto frente a un familiar, el simplemente no se esperaba que entablara este tipo de conversación.

"Disculpa mi descaro, tu sabes cuan terca puedo llegar a ser, pero para mí esto sigue siendo igual hablarle a la nada" sin mencionar que tiene el valor de admitirlo también, el arlequín le brindó una sincera sonrisa, ¿que está haciendo el aquí exactamente?

"Eso no significa que dejare de visitarte abuela, prometo venir a verte de vez en cuando" No hay nada relevante que pueda rescatar de esta conversación más que el admirable amor oculto que tiene Machi por sus cercanos. Es una desgracia que ella haya tenido una perdida así, su abuela parecía ser una gran persona. Era hora de marcharse…

"-y acerca de la otra promesa… bueno…"el arlequín hizo una pequeña pausa por si las dudas

"Si hay un chico especial después de todo" Hisoka tardó una fracción de segundo en volver a su anterior posición, él tenía que quedarse a escuchar esto.

"y si quieres saber cómo es, bueno… desde mi punto de vista es bastante apuesto" Hisoka tragó duro, él sabe que cae en la categoría de chico apuesto.

"Pese a las apariencias él es muy considerado" siguió Machi

El mago sintió un remolino de aprehensión, últimamente él ha estado dejando vivir a muchas personas, será posible…

Luego Machi puso mala cara"Pero para él es más importante su estúpido fetiche que las mujeres"

Fetiche? Se refiere a las peleas? "Pero es por qué no me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario mi querida Machi~!" murmuró con esmero dando un vacilante paso hacia ella desde la distancia, "las peleas pueden pasar a segundo plano, sólo si me dejaras tenerte…" dijo alzando dramáticamente su mano hacia la silueta de Machi que estaba a un par de metros de él.

"Su nombre es Kuroro" y entonces algo dentro de Hisoka se despedazó, así tan crudo como sonaba.

Ahora él era capaz de oír los impactantes truenos a millas de ahí; ahora podía compartir el tenue dolor de la gente que estaba cruzando la última línea; ahora podía sentirse extrañamente solo, vacío.

"Kuroro Lucifer es… un buen hombre, pero no uno del que te enorgullecerías." Machi continuó su prorroga. Él, ya no necesitaba escuchar más esto-

"Él está tomando el mismo camino que yo, o mejor dicho yo lo estoy siguiendo a él", -no después de este tipo de confesión, una confesión de corazón abierto a una tumba que representa algo importante para ella, no había nada más puro y verdadero que lo que acaba de escuchar. El amor y la lealtad de Machi hacia el líder son totalmente fidedignos.

-Y no hay nada que el pudiera hacer para revertirlo. Una sombria sonrisa cruzo los labios de Hisoka.

La suerte estaba echada, lo único que podría haberse interpuesto en una pelea contra Kuroro era literalmente Machi, _la mejor distracción_ , pero ahora ella no estaba en su camino, sino justo detrás del hombre de la cruz invertida…

Era uno de los senderos más largos que ha podido recorrer en un cementerio, pero igual lo hizo. Se alejó de la kunoichi y fue al lugar más elevado del camposanto, favorablemente no había nadie ahí, "¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?" preguntó al cielo, lugar donde cree que su _amigo_ lo está observando.

El arlequín puede sentir como el _destino_ se retuerce en una sonrisa cómplice, Hisoka se mofa de él "no me harás enfadar con esta pequeñez, de hecho sólo me abriste los ojos… gracias." Sacó su baraja de naipes, y entre las 52 escogió una en especial, una que simbolizara el gran sentimiento que tuvo hacia una persona.

 _Q_ de picas –ciertamente, la reina de espadas, podría ser su perfil absoluto.

Abrió un agujero sobre la tierra "Hay muchos peces en el mar, pero…" y la enterró, desde ahora en adelante sólo jugaría con 51 naipes, no sólo con esta baraja sino también con las que vengan, entonces el dejaría constancia de que alguna vez amó como humano.

El mago se volvió a mofar, esta vez con una sonrisa triste, "que mal perdedor soy" Es un trago amargo, pero tal vez necesario, en el mejor de los casos una placentera batalla le espera, y en el peor, una muerte gloriosa. A su punto de vista ninguna de las opciones está mal.

Salió sin prisa del cementerio y no se atrevió ni siquiera el contemplar mirar a atrás.

Ahora él era un hombre nuevo, centrado en sus objetivos, estaba contando los segundos que pasaban mientras esperaba que Kurapika llegara a York para comenzar su plan, y si no mal recuerda, tenía un cliente a quien atender.

Había llegado el momento de actuar, y nadie sería capaz de interrumpir este acto, ni siquiera Machi, nadie lo detendrá. (Irónicamente el semáforo justo dio rojo)

-Pero los hombres fuertes llegan a tener una debilidad casi imperceptible, el sólo recordar el nombre de la innombrable lo hizo flaquear, el mago suspiró ruidosamente mientras deslizaba con cansancio su mano por su cara, _"Que hubiera dado por oírla decir mi nombre"_ pensó abatido

"¿Hisoka?" el susodicho amplió inmediatamente los ojos en estado de shock y volteó para encontrarse a la causa de sus delirios.

Machi había aparecido a su lado, obviamente la concentración de Hisoka por cumplir sus objetivos era tal que se olvidó de su alrededor, dejando al mando al piloto automático.

Machi parecía confundida, miró un par de veces atrás en dirección al cementerio como si estuviera tratando de hacer una conexión entre el contexto y el mago.

Hisoka tenía que impedir este hilo de pensamientos lo antes posible "Ma-Machi, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí, dime que cuentas?"

Machi de inmediato pareció evitar la mirada del payaso, _"bien"_ se dijo imitando la acción de la kunoichi, dirigió su mirada hacia el semáforo con el deseo de hacerlo cambia de rojo a verde usando su mirada.

"Nada en particular" respondió Machi

"Ya veo" reconoció Hisoka sin más que agregar, cosa que asombró a Machi y más por cada segundo que pasaba al ver al arlequín con la boca cerrada

" _¿No hay parloteo?"_ se preguntó Machi quien por medio de una tos seca recuperó la compostura, casualidades habían en todas partes….

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" preguntó la Kunoichi

El arlequín se maldijo internamente, para pasar inadvertido tenía que seguir actuando con su serenidad de siempre, así que hizo el esfuerzo de mostrar su habitual sonrisa "Ahora tengo un par de negocios entre manos, nada grande en realidad" dijo alegremente luego volvió a mirar el semáforo esperando que la conversación hubiera terminado ahí.

"Ya veo" se limitó la kunoichi para la tranquilidad de Hisoka, al parecer ese era el límite de habla social que tenía Machi. Ahora únicamente tiene que cruzar la calle y ser cuidadoso para no tomar la misma dirección que ella, así podría dejar de tentarse al mirarla, el no necesitaba de esto, **él** era un hombre nuevo…

" _Que débil soy"_ dijo suspirando internamente

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" La inesperada pregunta le quitó el aliento a Hisoka, recordó ese día que lo habían golpeado con un bate en la cara. Deslizó su vista detenidamente sobre Machi y con mucha cautela preguntó

"¿C-cómo?"

"No tengo mucho que hacer hoy" respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volvió su vista a él, el rápidamente desvió la mirada al semáforo "déjame ayudarte a terminar ese trabajo, así luego…" y su voz fue cayendo, esto nuevamente atrajo la atención del arlequín y la encontró mirando hacia el suelo, que estaba a punto de decir?

"Podríamos ir a tomar algo, no?" habló como si fuera una sugerencia, pero uso un tono tan tímido que hechizaría a cualquiera que conociera su real actitud, por lo que Hisoka se volvió tieso y desvió la vista casi desenfrenadamente hacia el semáforo tratando de buscar una excusa.

"Tu-tu sabes que nunca te negaría nada Machi, pero prefiero hacer esto yo solo, no es gran cosa, en serio" dijo tratando de no torcer demasiado su sonrisa, eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día, primero su revelación de amor, y ahora ella le está invitando a cenar?, _"¿¡Que quieres de mi Machi!?"_

"La verdad no me importa, somos parte de un equipo no?" preguntó calmadamente alzando su vista a él, "no está estipulado en ninguna lado, pero deberíamos ayudarnos entre sí"

El mago se bufó apretando los dientes "¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad?" preguntó a los cielos, esto podría llamarse un giro drástico del destino, sin tan sólo no fuera tan irónico para el…

"¿Qué?"

Prensó sus labios teniendo en mente un mal panorama, ella ya se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no andaba bien "Nada. Machi, en serio te lo agradezco, pero-"

"Pero que" Exigió la kunoichi con calma, como si estuviera diciéndole a un amigo de toda la vida que no recibirá un no como respuesta

El payaso la quedó mirando sin habla _"¿Qué rayos, jamás te habías comportado así de indulgente y menos conmigo, ¿porque actúas de esta manera?"_ Se preguntaba un mortificado Hisoka, casi sudando.

Pero entonces recordó, ella estaba en un estado casi melancólico camino al cementerio, posible consecuencia de visitar a su fallecida abuela, esto sumado a que ella lo vio lamentándose cuando lo alcanzó hace un momento dio como resultado esta potencial preocupación ajena, el querer ser solidario con alguien más, el deseo de compartir el dolor con alguien que tenga una experiencia similar, debe ser por... _"Por supuesto, como estuve al lado del cementerio debe creer que al igual que ella yo vine a visitar a un amigo o familiar muerto. ~Oh Machi~, eres tan fría como una bella escultura de hielo, pero cuando se trata de cobijar a alguien puedes ser tan cálida como un sol"_

Pero la realidad lo volvió a atropellar como si fuera un auto a toda velocidad usando la patente de _Kuroro_ _"No puedo dar marcha atrás ahora"_ pensó resignado, volvió a encarar a Machi esta vez con más decisión que nunca y se dispuso a continuar el argumento con la mejor sonrisa posible "Perdí la mayoría de mis fondos cuando trate de enfrentar una organización, estoy quebrado querida, no tendría con que pagarte" explicó humildemente

"Idiota!, no te estoy cobrando nada, simplemente te estoy ofreciendo una mano aquí" dijo exaltándose un poco mientras ponía su vista sobre el semáforo.

Hisoka se bufó en voz alta, miró hacia el cielo y , "Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor, sabes?" dijo cerrando los puños de pura frustración. _Esto no puede estar pasando_

"Deja de hacer eso" dijo Machi mirándolo de reojo

Hisoka torció una sonrisa de enfado, acaso ella tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo? "¿Dejar que?" preguntó

"¡Eso!, hablarle al cielo, ¿a que clase de ridícula secta estas yendo?" pidió con ironía mientras dirigía su mirada al semáforo "Además eres patético, es decir, ¿cómo dejas que te roben todo tu dinero así nada más?" y el semáforo pasó a verde

Machi empezó a cruzar la calle, y él no podía…

La mercenaria se dio cuenta a mitad de camino y se volvió levemente a el quien parecía estancado en sus pensamientos. "Qué esperas, terminemos con esto rápido, me invitaras la cena con tu recompensa" el simplemente no podía salir de este cruel laberinto…

"Machi, esto es algo personal" trató

"¿Personal?" ella pidió una explicación enmarcando una ceja

"Necesito hacer esto solo" fue casi una súplica "Por favor"

"¿No confías en mí?" y para Hisoka, la pregunta de su amor platónico fue imponente, fue casi como si Machi supiera que se trataba de un tema serio, y ella estaba dispuesta cien por ciento a escuchar y comprenderlo, si tan sólo tuviera una idea de lo que trataba en realidad…

"Machi-" dijo en un último esfuerzo, pero fue callado rápidamente

"Siempre me estas fastidiando con tus invitaciones, que Machi vamos a una cita, que Machi cenemos juntos, que Machi esto, Machi lo otro, y cuando llega tu oportunidad de invitarme una simple cena, te niegas" se paró enfrente de él y lo miró, lo miró con esos ojos de penetrantes colores vividos. El sólo quería desviar la mirada, hacerse el sordo y huir de ahí, pero esa fue la primera vez que su mirada reflejaba preocupación por el, y el sólo quería más…

"Sospecho que pasas por un momento difícil" mencionó Machi de forma condescendiente y el pobre payaso no pudo más, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado pero no tardó en volver ya que Machi detuvo su rostro con su mano y lo devolvió a su lugar para seguir entrelazando miradas.

"Confía en mi Hisoka" susurró Machi con una voz sumisa que hizo suspirar a Hisoka y el suave tacto de su mano en su cara lo hizo temblar. Él quería más de esto…

"Háblame Hisoka" pidió afectuosamente Machi "Dime cuál es el problema"

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" el preguntó

Ella asintió "Confía en mi"

Y al cabo de unos segundos, la agarró sutilmente de los hombros, se inclinó y la beso.

Luego de otro par de segundos, él se separó y ella quedó estupefacta, él no tiene ganas de sonreír, pero lo hace igualmente _"Este será un acertijo que tardaras en descubrir, pero eventualmente…"_

"Adiós Machi" él se despide y se aleja.

Ella aprieta los dientes y se agarra consternada un brazo.

Luego el semáforo pasa a rojo.


End file.
